Etrange Initiation
by AWolfPack
Summary: Draco Malfoy reçoit une lettre de son père qui le force à venir au Manoir, pour son initiation à devenir un Mangemort. Que se passe t-il quand Drago se rend compte que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait ?


**Ce qui suit est un OS un peu hard écrite par Navetou et moi-même. Je préviens que c'est une courte histoire en l'honneur d'une très bonne amie qui a voulu qu'on lui écrive un inceste. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Sept heures. Réveil. Draco Malfoy, 16 ans, blond, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard se traîna péniblement hors du lit. Il lambina jusqu'à la salle de bain et y prit une douche, histoire de se revivifier le corps et l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'avec tous ces examens qui approchaient, le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la soirée à rattraper son retard avant les vacances. Aaah les vacances ! Un simple mot qui peut détendre une atmosphère. Eh oui, ce jour-là adieu l'école, bonjour le repos. Drago Malfoy passerait donc, comme prévu, Noël à Poudlard. Tandis qu'il se prélassait sous l'eau chaude, il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pendant ses congés, c'est-à-dire Quidditch, dormir, Quidditch.

Un bruit venant de sa chambre le tira de sa rêverie. Jurant entre ses dents, il sortit de sa douche et s'habilla. Quand il revint dans ses appartements il vit qu'un hibou s'était engouffré par la fenêtre. Drago le reconnu : c'était le grand Duc de la famille Malfoy. De ses longs doigts fins et blanchâtres, il saisit la lettre qui se trouvait dans le bec du majestueux animal. En tremblant et avec appréhension il décacheta l'enveloppe : « Faites que je ne rentre pas à la maison » supplia t'il inté quand il vit les mots de l'épître, il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de son paternel :

« Mon fils,  
Pour Noël tu rentres au Manoir et ne discute pas : c'est un ordre. Tu recevras un cadeau du Maître qui se fera un honneur de te le donner en personne. Aussi ton parrain et toi me rejoindrez au Trois Balais, le jour des vacances.  
Lucius Malfoy. »

Draco devint rouge de fureur, déchira en mille morceaux le papier et les jeta au feu. Il avait besoin de se défouler, alors il saisit un innocent Rapeltout qui se trouvait à proximité et le lança à travers la pièce, l'objet fragile se brisa contre le mur de pierre. Après s'être un peu calmé, il sortit sa valise, prit quelques affaires et les mit dedans sans même prendre le temps de tout bien placé.Il descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière était la petite amie du préfet-en-chef depuis la rentrée de septembre.

- Alors, on fait quoi pendant ses vacances ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette pleine de sous-entendue.  
- Toi, j'en sais rien mais moi je rentre au Manoir.  
Blaise le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Crabbe et Goyle, eux ne faisait même pas attention à ce que raconter le Serpentard, ils étaient en train de manger et cela leur exiger une grande concentration.  
- Oh nooon ! J'avais déjà prévu plein de trucs à faire, rien que toi et moi, couina Pansy.  
- Désolé, mentit Draco. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta-t'il.

Il n'aimait pas Pansy, elle était trop stupide et pathétique. Mais il devait sortir avec pour le bon plaisir de son père car elle était de sang-pur. Blaise regarda le blond avec insistance, mais encore une fois il ne s'exprima pas. Quand Draco finit son petit-déjeuner il sortit de table, ignora complètement Pansy qui voulait que son petit-ami l'embrasse, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Au détour d'un couloir il rencontra Zabini.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le préfet-en-chef.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Je vais recevoir la Marque, chuchota Draco.  
Blaise forma un O avec ces lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit.  
- Ouais, tu peux le dire, sourit le Serpent.  
- Ca se passera bien, je suis sûr que c'est indolore.  
- Là n'est pas le problème Blaise, je ne veux pas de ce machin !  
- Mais c'est un honneur pour ta famille, non ?  
- Pour ma famille, pas pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que je veux devenir Mangemort ?  
- Bah, apparemment, vu ta réaction, je dirai que non.  
- Exactement, acheva le blond.  
Draco laissa son ami en plan, et remonta dans son appartement et prit sa valise.

A Pré-au-Lard, il rejoignit son parrain et son père au Trois Balais. Quand il vit Snape, ce dernier avait l'air « heureux », même ses cheveux étaient propres. Lucius esquissa un rictus salace à son fils qu'il ne sembla pas comprendre. Après quelques secondes de silence, ils transplanèrent tous les trois au manoir Malfoy. Ils arrivèrent devant l'imposant portail en fer forgé qu'ils passèrent sans attendre. Le maître des lieux lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il remarqua que les ifs qui longés les bords du chemin n'étaient pas parfaitement taillés. Au delà des conifères, on entendait quelques paons albinos chantaient, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient en pleine période de séduction. Draco ne comprenait pas l'engouement qu'avait son père à montrer à quel point ils avaient de l'argent et se dit qu'il trouvait les deux adultes l'accompagnant bien bizarres en cette veille de Noël quand il entendit Severus retenir un rire. Quand ils eurent traversé l'étroit chemin, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Lucius. Draco n'y était jamais entré auparavant. Son père ne lui avait pourtant jamais interdit, c'était plus par peur qu'il n'avait jamais osé passer la majesteuse porte de bois massif. c'est donc pour la première fois qu'il le fit. Il ne cacha pas son étonnement lorsqu'il découvra la pièce circulaire composée uniquement de bibliothèques et d'un bureau trônant en plein milieu, juste devant l'immense fenêtre.

Connaissant le sadisme de son père, il avait plutôt pensé trouver des objets de torture, des traces de sang un peu partout sur les murs et d'autres choses plus gore les unes que les autres. Les deux adultes s'installèrent à la table de travail de Malfoy Senior tandis que le jeune blondinet resta debout, légèrement en retrait. Ils discutèrent, ou chuchotèrent plutôt car Draco n'entendait strictement rien, pendant environ trois quarts d'heure quand soudain, ils eûrent un rire mauvais et Severus se leva.

Il alla se placer derrière le jeune Malfoy et mit ses mains sur les épaules du blondinet qui, ne s'attendant pas à un contact si doux, sursauta. Lucius esquissa un sourire malsain et mit les pieds sur la table, prêt à admirer la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Snape massait les épaules de Draco, laissant de temps en temps ses mains caresser le corps d'albâtre de celui-ci. Draco était choqué. Pire même, il était tétanisé et aucun de ses membres ne semblaient vouloir l'aider à s'enfuir. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grand ouverts et sa frustration redoubla lorsque son parrain lui ôta son tee-shirt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça, déclara son père.

Le jeune Serpentard étouffa un petit cri au contact du souffle rauque de Severus sur sa nuque.

- Non, tout sauf ça ! supplia Draco.

Le professeur de potion lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille, une main détachant sa propre ceinture, l'autre se baladant sur le torse nu de son neveu. Il le retourna de façon à être en face de lui et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.

- Ouvre la bouche ! ordonna Snape.

Draco fit non de la tête et serra les dents. Il avait imaginé le Maître lui implanter la marque, il avait imaginé des Mangemorts lui assénaient des Endoloris, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. Tout, sauf ça: son parrain aller abuser de lui.

- Ouvre ta putain de gueule !

Snape ne tenait plus et avait besoin de s'introduire dans la bouche chaude et humide du jeune garçon. Ne pouvant tenir une minute de plus, son érection lui faisant trop mal, il força le passage et Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Heureusement pour lui, le sexe de Severus n'était pas très imposant.

Il préféra fermer les yeux et des larmes s'en échappèrent. Son parrain l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à faire des va-et-vient. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- Continu d'obéir et cesse de pleurnicher comme une fillette, fils !

Son père était en train de se masturber et suivait attentivement ce qui se passait. Snape, lui, était tellement excité qu'il ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans la bouche de son « jouet ». Ce dernier voulut recracher le liquide blanchâtre mais l'adulte en avait décider autrement: tant que Draco n'avalerait pas, lui ne se retirerait pas.

- On va pas rester comme ça trois heures, avale bordel ! supplia presque le directeur des Serpentards.

Le blondinet s'exécuta et manqua de vomir. Il sentait le liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge. Severus s'enleva enfin et releva sa victime. Il lui abaissa le pantalon et l'allongea sur le bureau de Lucius.

- A toi l'honneur, Lulu, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil au dénommé « Lulu ».

Lucius se leva, se plaça derrière son fils et entreprit de le « détendre ». Il remarqua alors l'étroitesse de l'orifice de Draco et parut choqué qu'il ne se soit jamais fait prendre par derrière. Il inséra un doigt en lui, l'enfonçant doucement. Une fois fait, il le fit bouger doucement pour que son fils s'habitue à cette « présence » en lui. Il y mit un deuxième doigt. Une fois que l'anus du Serpentard fut prêt à recevoir son propre père, les membres de Draco semblèrent reprendre vie. Il commença alors à se débattre et à hurler à l'aide. Son père souffla d'exaspération et le stupéfixa. Il s'abaissa à la hauteur de son fils et lui dit:

- Promets-moi de te tenir tranquille, sinon je vais vraiment te faire très mal.

A ces paroles, Draco pleura de plus belle. Son père retourna derrière lui et rendit à son fils la liberté de ses membres. Il prit une grande inspiration et le pénétra. Malfoy junior hurla de douleur et son corps se raidit d'un seul coup. Lucius fit de longs et lents va-et-vient au début puis, une fois l'orifice habitué, il y alla plus vite et plus brutalement.

Soudain, le Prince des Serpentards vagit de nouveau mais ce cri semblait plus être une exclamation de plaisir. En effet, son père avait atteint son point G. D'un viol, cette scène de sexe passa à une banale partie de jambe en l'air. Enfin, pas si banale que cela, puisque inceste il y avait. Malgré le fait que ce soit son géniteur, le jeune héritier prit enfin plaisir à se faire prendre par derrière.

Son père se retira et le retourna sur le dos permettant ainsi à Snape de s'introduire lui aussi en Draco, en même temps que lui-même. Le jeune Malfoy se fit donc prendre en double et finalement, il aimait ça. Ils le baisèrent -parce que ce n'était que ça, de la baise- durant plusieurs minutes et lui éjaculèrent tous deux sur ses abdominaux naissants, et les trois mâles hurlèrent de plaisir.

Draco se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce en boitant légèrement. Il était sur qu'il aurait du mal à s'asseoir durant les prochains jours et, qu'à partir de maintenant, il rentrerait plus souvent dans le bureau de son père.


End file.
